deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker VS Jake Muller
Albert Wesker VS Jake Muller is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Albert Wesker and Jake Muller from the Resident Evil franchise. Description The father who never met his son. Now, in an unfortunate reunion, which genetically enhanced human will prove their superiority? Interlude Wiz: The Resident Evil Franchise, there are the grotesque, then there are the super humans. Boomstick: These two are separated by time, being on the opposite sides of the battlefield. Wiz: Never being able to meet, until now. Boomstick: Albert Wesker, the double agent who nearly spread Uroboros throughout the world. Wiz: And Jake Muller, the mercenary and son of Wesker. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Albert Wesker Wiz: It is the beginning of the 60s, a decade of scares, civil wars and great human accomplishments. Boomstick: Though it just so happened a certain child was born during this time, who would change the world as we know it. Wiz: His name: Albert Wesker. Born in 1960, his parents had genes that were superior to the common man's. Boomstick: Then Umbrella showed up and selected him as one of the dozens of children to be under the Wesker project. Of course, it didn't go as planned. Wiz: Yeah, turns out Albert was the sole survivor of this project, though it's not much of a surprise as he showed great promise. Boomstick: He would then go onto being one of Umbrella's greatest scientific minds. Wiz: From 1977 up until 1998, he was an official member of Umbrella. During this time, he was, along with his rival William Birkin, a prodigy. Boomstick: Heck, they collaborated in order to find a cure for Ebola. The result was the T-Virus. Wiz: It took over thirteen years to make and was put through three stages. However, not only wasn't it a cure, but it was used to create the Bio-weapon Tyrant. Boomstick: As soon as it was created, Wesker was ordered to kill his mentor, and in 1996, he became a member of S.T.A.R.S. Wiz: Despite being friendly enough, Wesker's true intentions were to give Umbrella information regarding the organisation, working as a double agent. Boomstick: While being a member of both organisations, he was not only a brainy scientist, but was efficient at murdering others, whether it be in hand-to-hand combat or when using guns. Wiz: Unfortunately, during the mansion incident, he was killed at the hands of T-002, his own creation. Boomstick: Luckily, Birkin gave him a Prototype virus beforehand, which he injected prior to his demise. Wiz: Somehow, this resuscitated his body, giving him superhuman abilities as a result. Boomstick: This gave him the element of surprise, since the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. expected him to be dead. Wiz: In which he wouldn't be. No matter how many times he was 'killed', he would always come back. Well, until 2009, when he was blown up by two rocket launchers while in lava. Boomstick: Though prior to his death, he was behind many of the incidents involving biologically created weaponry, becoming a terrorist as a result. Wiz: Wesker was a powerhouse, and the virus only increased his strength beyond human, at the cost of his humanity. Boomstick: Even though he is proficient in fighting at close range, he carries his trusty pistol: the Beretta 92F Mod Samurai Edge. Wiz: These were given to several members of S.T.A.R.S., with Wesker's being one of the more modified versions. Boomstick: It has a magazine that is capable of holding 15 bullets, has double-action fire, silencer and even a laser aiming module. Wiz: But when he needs to get up close and personal, he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Boomstick: With the Prototype virus in him, he has superhuman strength, reflexes and speed, making it seem as though he's teleporting. Wiz: Not only that, but his body structure was hardened, which allowed him to be more durable, even being able to survive several gunshots. In addition, it made humans unable to deal with him at close range, since punching him would hurt them more. Boomstick: Even if he has something else injected into him, his body is able to adapt to it, enhancing his own abilities. Wiz: However, he must sustain himself with PG67A/W, which keeps the virus in check. Either overdosing or having the lack of it will cause him to feel intense pain. Boomstick: Apart from that, he's also overconfident in his abilities, taunting opponents rather than finishing them, despite his intellect. Then again, he does proclaim himself as a god... Wiz: It should also be noted that Wesker mainly waits before seeing an opening to exploit. Not to mention that he fights only when it is necessary. Boomstick: But even though he's cocky, there's no denying that Wesker is more than capable of taking out anyone that stands in his way. Wesker: Do you actually think you can defeat me? Chris: Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead! Wesker: Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. Jake Muller Wiz: Within Wesker's tainted past lies a time when he wished to settle down. Boomstick: Unfortunately, this didn't last long. After he knocked up some chick, she broke up with him and moved to Europe. Wiz: Despite the fact that she was pregnant, she didn't inform Wesker of it, making the offspring unknown to him. Boomstick: This was none other than Jake Muller. Wiz: Born in 1992, Jake didn't know about his father, though he had to help his mother at an early age, who was ill. Not to mention they were poor. Boomstick: It didn't help that his mother stated his father was said to have abandoned them, making him detest his father with a passion. Wiz: He eventually found work as a mercenary, attempting to support his mother. He cared not for the politics behind it, only interested in the money that the job paid. Boomstick: But she died weeks later. Poor kid. Wiz: Alone, Jake only focused on money, even though there wasn't much need of it. Boomstick: And in 2012, when he was part of the Edonian Liberation Army, all of the soldiers were given questionable serums disguised as 'energy boosters'. Wiz: Despite being the notorious C-virus, Jake was the only one who benefited from it, though this was due to inheriting his father's genes, enabling any virus that enters his body to produce good effects. Boomstick: Afterwards, he teamed up with Shelly Birkin, basically creating the next generation of friends. You know, because their dads were great friends. Wiz: Like Wesker, Jake specializes in melee combat, though he does have a handgun known as the 909. Boomstick: This handgun has 15 bullets in each clip, is semi-automatic and has 9mm ammo. Wiz: While a mercenary, he was trained in both armed and unarmed combat, However, after taking the C-virus, his strength, speed and stamina have increased, though his speed isn't on the level of his father's. Boomstick: it's also coincidental that some of his favored moves are like Wesker's. Wiz: Though despite some of his accomplishments, he is often hot-headed, preferring to go in with nothing more than his fists and rage. This could easily hinder his performance. Boomstick: But whatever he does, his ambition is to not be like his father, so that's a plus. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Dad VS Son! Fight The camera pans out onto a large ship, looking ominous while traveling through fog. Then, two zombies are shown walking past a cargo box, which opens once they've left and revealing Jake. He is seen infiltrating the ship as he reaches a hangar deep within it. Standing at the railings is a person in a black trench coat, looming over the edge and observing his years of work. Jake: Put your hands where I can see them! ???: Hmm, interesting. It seems someone has come out to play. As the figure turns around, Jake notices he is wearing sunglasses, though he doesn't let his guard down, not even for a second. ???: Perhaps an introduction should be in order. What's your name? Jake: Jake...Jake Muller, and I'm here to kill you. Wesker: So, you already know who I am, judging from your tone... Jake: Yeah, you're the asshole who left my mother to die! Wesker: Oh, that woman. (Chuckles to self) If only you understood, boy. In that instant, Jake rushes at Wesker, tackling him and sending the pair down onto the lower floor of the hangar. Suddenly, the top opens up and the ground underneath them rises, creating a stage for their confrontation. As they get back on their feet, Wesker grins at Jake. Wesker: At least I know one thing: you're nearly as good as me. The combatants get into their stances. The rain hits hard on the stage and thunder is in the sky. FIGHT! Jake begins by shooting at Wesker, who evades the bullets and gets in close. Anticipating when his father would be in punching range, Jake punched him in the chest before kicking him away. Wesker, recovering from the hits, rushes at Jake again, this time blocking Jake's next punch and twists it, then raises his leg up before slamming it down onto Jake. However, his free arm grabs Wesker's leg and slams him into the ground. Jake then draws out his gun, to which Wesker replies by spinning his legs while getting up, kicking Jake's legs and knocking him off his feet, still clenching the gun firmly. With Jake now on the ground, Wesker steps on his chest, preventing him from getting up. Wesker: That fighting style...It's all too familiar. Jake: I should say the same thing about yours. Wesker: Though yours is sloppy. At that moment, Jake aimed his gun up before shooting at Wesker's chest. As he was shot, Wesker stumbled backwards, allowing Jake to get up and aim at him again. Despite firing at him, Wesker back flipped to avoid the bullets. As Jake's magazine was almost empty, Wesker drew out his gun on the final back flip and shot at Jake. One bullet managed to hit Jake's knee, forcing him to roll to cover. Wesker approached the crate his opponent was behind, only to see that he wasn't there. Wesker: You can't hide forever! Meanwhile, Jake is nearby, trying to recover from the shot. Once he recovered, he prepares for a sneak attack on Wesker, who continues to search for him. Wesker: Do you think that concealing yourself in the shadows will help you? I can tell you now, It's postponing your defeat. At that moment, Jake jumped out and punched Wesker around the head, causing the latter to stagger backwards and having his sunglasses broken. As Jake looks at his father, he notes that his eyes aren't in a normal color. Remaining calm, both combatants get close before going into an all out brawl. Each of them blocking and dishing out attacks. Wesker then ducks to avoid Jake's roundhouse kick, following up by grabbing Jake's throat and slamming him into the ground. Wesker: What's wrong? I thought you were eager to kill me, now I know you're a joke. I did right to get rid of your mother. Jake's eyes widen in hatred, quickly getting up from the beating he received and facing Wesker once more. Jake: You take that back right now! Wesker: Why? Did I strike a nerve of yours? Well, perhaps if you'd have joined me, you wouldn't have heard me insult you. Jake: You asked for it! At that moment, Jake rushed towards Wesker with the intent to kill. Bloodlusted, Jake begins to punch furiously at Wesker, who proceeds to block and redirect the attacks, though he is being backed up into a corner due to the onslaught. Wesker's guard then breaks before reaching the corner and Jake continues to punch him, knocking Wesker to the ground. As a finishing move, Jake jumps into the air, preparing to strike down his father with all his strength. However, Wesker quickly recovers and stands up, getting ready for the attack. Jake then begins descending, to which Wesker jumps up to meet him. They reach each other before lightning strikes and engulfs the area with light. After the light fades, Wesker is seen in the air with Jake, only showing the latter's attack being avoided and Wesker having his hand straight through Jake's body, having blood spurt out from behind him. He then withdraws his hand before they hit the floor, with Jake's lifeless body impacting the ground. Wesker: Hmph, and you call yourself my son? Pitiful. With his enemy dead, he walks away, not looking back at Jake's corpse. K.O! Wesker grabs a rocket before throwing it at Jake's body, causing it to explode, then waits for his next opponent. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: That's what happens when you mess with people in trench coats. Wiz: Indeed. While Jake may be a mercenary and trains his body, Wesker is much more cunning and has had more experience on the battlefield. Not to mention that he is much calmer, not letting his emotions take over during battle. Boomstick: It should be a no brainer that the C-virus couldn't compete well against the Prototype virus, despite the latter being much older. Though despite his age, he still retains a young body to keep up with Jake's fighting. Wiz: Even though the strength enhancement from the C-virus was able to contend with Wesker's, all other stats were outclassed. The most prominent of them being durability and their healing factors. Boomstick: Wesker's body went under serious changes with his virus, hardening all of his bones and organs, which makes combat specialists not the ideal type of person to go up against him. Heck, Chris Redfield punched him and he felt more pain than Wesker. And he's one of the most buff people in the series. Wiz: And when it came to regeneration, Wesker was able to not only recover from being crushed by steel beams, but also survived a fall from around 1,000 feet, if not more and a rocket launcher. It should also be noted that he survived all these impossible scenarios and regenerated quickly afterwards, appearing unhurt. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Jake, who was able to make a Nemesis reject stagger from one punch, wasn't able to take many hits from it. In fact, he actually got captured by it. Wiz: Though Wesker's strong point was exploiting Jake's habit of getting angry with his pride, which would've nearly been useless if not going against someone from the same series. Boomstick: Another noteworthy thing is that Jake's speed wasn't increased drastically like his father's, resulting with him relying on his enhanced reflexes, though it wasn't enough to keep Wesker at bay for long. Wiz: Finally, despite Wesker treating fighting as something to use if all else fails, their similar fighting styles allowed them both to easily identify attacks which they would use on each other. Plus, Wesker's been against foes who do train their body physically and won. It was only through the use of guns that the protagonists succeeded when fighting him, which not only proved feeble in the face of his regeneration, but Jake doesn't use his gun an awful lot, similar to Wesker. Boomstick: Looks like Jake didn't receive the handshake he hoped for. Wiz: The winner is Albert Wesker. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015